The Expectations of Spectation
by Maz Kazama
Summary: Set during the season 3 finale [contains spoilers for that]. Jack is punished for his part in the 3 O'clock rebellion and, as punishment of their own, the [young looking!] Doctor and the Joneses are forced to watch.


**AN: I got the guts to write and post this after reading antisocialscience1990's excellent Doctor Who fic which I would highly reccommend you read. It's my first time writing the Doctor, the Master and Jack Harkness so I hope they aren't too OOC.  
Erm, I always forget what to cover at the start of stories...Oh yeah, characters aren't mine, never will be..boo hoo (  
Warnings: Physical abuse, possibly bad language, _possibly _Jack/Ten in later chapters  
Spoilers for too many episodes to keep track of, it's best just to assume everything if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

The Doctor had to admit he was surprised that The Master had turned him young again, well young-bodied anyway. But then again, maybe he shouldn't have been, the Master was nothing if not unpredictable, he reasoned, and there was usually a method behind the timelord's unmistakeable madness. The Doctor supposed the _real _thing he should be worried about was why he was thinking in Earthling clichés. The Master had explained, before he subjected the Doctor to another agonising genetic manipulation, that he didn't want 'Grandad' dozing off halfway through what he had planned. The Doctor wasn't sure whether this was something to be worried about or not, the Master had the ability to make the most mundane thing sound incredibly threatening and the most dangerous of things sound routinely dull. 

The Doctor had a good view of the Master from where he was sat - on the floor next to the tent the Master forced him to live in. Currently the man was grooming himself in a pocket mirror and he smirked when he saw the Doctor's reflection staring at him. The Doctor looked away quickly, not wanting to draw the Master's attention but it was too late as the other timelord turned away from the mirror and towards where the Doctor sat.

"I know. Gorgeous aren't I? Don't feel bad for looking, most people can't help themselves." The Master sounded smug but his tone was mocking as opposed to arrogant and the Doctor grit his teeth as the Master walked down the stairs towards him.

"But there _is_ a reason I'm looking _particularly_ dashing today, as I'm sure you noticed, Doctor. Today…" the Master began patronisingly, "Today is a special day." he explained with false sincerity.

"Don't you want to know why?" he asked enticingly when the Doctor remained stubbornly silent. "Well, let me fill you in anyway" the Master said with a smirk, in the face of the Doctor's continued silence.

"Today is the day I get to teach you all that rebellion is **not** tolerated on **my **ship!" he yelled gleefully.

The Master had gone from being calmly smug to ridiculously enthusiastic in one sentence and the Doctor couldn't help but flinch at the sudden change in volume. He should have known the Master wouldn't be satisfied with just punching him as a punishment for his attempted rebellion. He could only hope it was him the Master would focus on and not any of the Jones family, the Doctor didn't know if he could bear it if the Joneses were subjected to any more misery at the hands of the Master. But still he didn't speak, didn't beg and simply tried to ignore the Master's taunting by focusing on extending his senses into the Archangel network as a distraction.

"Still nothing?" The Master actually sounded disappointed as he turned to look at his staff working on the top deck and muttered "Tough crowd tonight."

Both the Doctor and the Master turned at the swish of the automatic door opening and the Doctor gasped with horror whilst the Master gasped with delight.

"The first guests are here Doctor!" He grinned, still carrying on with his ridiculously extended metaphor, as Clive, Francine and Letitia Jones were shoved roughly into the room. The Doctor watched as the expressions on each of the Jones' faces changed from frustration into surprise and eventually relief as they noticed his newly rejuvenated form.

"But we're still missing someone, aren't we, Doctor?" The Master was rubbing his hands with glee as he taunted the other timelord. "Now…did I leave him in those chains again?" He asked in a tone one might use when trying to remember if they turned the gas off at home.

The Doctor jerked his head up at that and the master smirked, glad to have finally provoked a reaction in the usually calm Doctor.

"Oh now don't look at me like that." He pouted as the Doctor glared "He's _wrong_, Doctor, you feel it don't you? Chained in a basement, that's the treatment a sideshow freak like him deserves." The Master sneered in disgust and the Doctor felt his eyes widen in shock. He'd assumed Jack was being held in cells like the others but…chained?

"Look, Doctor! Look! Here he is now." The Master sounded like a kid at Christmas as Captain Jack Harkness was shoved into the room until he was next to the Jones family. The Captain was limping badly and Francine automatically grabbed his arm to steady him. The Doctor barely noticed that however as he took in the rest of Jack's condition. The area around his right eye was bruised black and blue although it wasn't swollen which suggested the injury had been there for a few days now. His wrists were chafed and cut where, the Doctor presumed, the cuffs had been and his shirt was full of holes which were obviously made by bullets. The Doctor shivered at the thought of how many deaths Jack had gone through at the Master's hands.

"Oh come on now, rugged Jack Harkness in pain from a mere laser burn?" The Master mocked as Jack winced in pain and the Doctor subconsciously glanced towards the Master's jacket where he knew the timelord kept his laser screwdriver.

"Oh, you're as clever as the stories say, Doctor. Laser burn – laser screwdriver, however did you figure_ that_ one out?" The Master said sarcastically.

"Master…please." The Doctor knew he was begging but he didn't care, the thought of Jack being subject to more abuse was unbearable. "Just leave him alone…please!"

"Oh come now, Doctor, don't be like that." The Master smirked as he prowled over to Jack. "We have fun together…" He grinned as he traced a hand down Jack's dirt streaked face, "Don't we?!" he snapped suddenly, grabbing hold of Jack's tee shirt in his hand as causing Francine to let go of The Captain reflexively. Without the steadying hand of Martha's mother, Jack lost balance momentarily and the Master was left supporting his whole weight.

"That's it, Harkness…" The Master smirked, half leading, half dragging the weakened time agent away from the Joneses. All the while Jack was scrambling to get a footing on the shiny floor of the Valiant but the Master was too quick and too strong for the weakened man to keep up.

"Come and meet your beloved Doctor…" The Master continued before throwing Jack to the floor next to the Doctor.

"Jack?!" The Doctor immediately placed his hand on the Captain's shoulder, relieved to be able to see and feel the man after so long.

"Sorry, Doc." Jack's voice was weak as he rolled over onto his back, hissing with pain when wounds that the Doctor couldn't see made contact with the floor. "I tried…" Jack panted out, breathing through the pain he was in and the Doctor shook his head, feeling his eyes brimming with tears.

"Shh, Jack. Don't be sorry" he said urgently, not wanting to hear an apology he didn't deserve. "Don't ever be sorry…"

"Are we getting this on film? It's a sure fire blockbuster." The Master said, again turning to his staff on the top deck who looked both bewildered and worried. The Doctor supposed it had to be hard for them to know when the Master was joking and when he was serious.

"Anyway, Doctor, Jack." The Master began seriously, tossing a glance to the Jones family, "…The rest of you. I believe apologies _are _in order." All traces of levity were gone as the Master once again switched moods in an instant. "_You three _stepped waaaaay out of line yesterday." The timelord scowled at the Joneses before feigning hurt "And after I allowed you to live as well, that's gratitude for you."

"You hurt them, Saxon and I swear I'll-"

"Oh shut it, Baldy." The Master cut Clive Jones off with a threatening point of his laser screwdriver. "And when am I going to get it through to your primitive monkey brains? It's not Harold Saxon, it's _Master_." he all but spat.

The Doctor could sense the rage bubbling within Clive and he shook his head when he made eye contact with the man. _"Just stay quiet and do what he says." _The Doctor begged in his mind, _"It's not worth it." _

"Say it." The Master commanded, stepping up so he was nose to nose with Martha's father and the Doctor held his breath as he watched the battle of wills play out over the face of Clive Jones before the man reluctantly looked away and muttered

"Master."

"That's what I like to hear." The Master smiled as he stepped away. "But I'm afraid we're not done yet." He continued, not sounding regretful at all as he strolled back over to the Doctor and Jack.

"_You_, Doctor got your grubby little mitts all over my laser screwdriver. And _you_,Captain Jack destroyed my personal property and that" the Master tsked as he pulled the Captain forcibly to his knees "Is just not nice."

"Go to Hell…" Jack spat wearily and the Doctor had to grip the Captain's arm to keep him upright as the Master gave him a viscous backhand across the face.

"Leave him!" He yelled on reflex over the sound of the Master's hand hitting flesh and Jack's grunt of pain.

"Leave him?" The Master echoed the Doctor's words maliciously, "You'd know all about _that _wouldn't you, Doctor?"

The Doctor couldn't help but gasp at this and he knew that the Master knew he'd hit a nerve. He was still haunted by guilt of leaving Jack stranded on Satellite 5, leaving the man to deal with his newfound immortality completely alone and, what was worse, the Master knew it.

"I've had a good look in this little brain…" The Master placed the fingers of his left hand on the side of Jack's head, as the immortal struggled to come back to his senses, drumming them against the Captain's skull in a familiar four beat rhythm…the sound of drums.

"Had a nice little peek there at the loneliness, the betrayal… Alone, abandoned and afraid with no Doctor to save him…" The timelord might have been talking about Jack but his attention was focused completely on the Doctor, savouring the anguish written on those now-youthful features.

"Still, no time for reminiscing." The Master announced cheerfully as he drew his hand away.

The Doctor looked to Jack to see how the man was fairing and was slightly encouraged by what he saw. The immortal looked dazed but he still managed to give the doctor a half-hearted wink. Neither of them dared to speak lest they draw the attention of the Master again so the Doctor had to settle for apologising silently, hoping the look in his eyes would portray how desperately sorry he was. Sorry for running away from Jack on Sattelite 5 after the man had literally given his life to save the Doctor and Rose, sorry for not even apologising when they were reunited, sorry for being so naive in assuming that the Master wouldn't see right through a perception filter and sorry for everything else that had happened since then because, in the Doctor's eyes, it was all his fault.

"It's been fun catching up but we really have to get down to business." The Master said, sounding like the serious politician he had once pretended to be. "As I've already explained, you are all very naughty little prisoners who need to be taught a lesson about what happens when you disobey your Master."

As he spoke he nodded to three of his guards who moved behind the Joneses.

"If they move, shoot them." The Master ordered emotionlessly and the Doctor watched as the three humans struggled to keep calm.

"Don't worry, Doctor, it's your turn now." The Master smirked as he snapped a handcuff round the Doctor's right hand. Jack had regained enough strength to hold himself upright on his knees as the Master dragged the Doctor away, snapping the other cuff around the railings of the small staircase that led up to the Valiant's upper floor.

"And that just leaves 'Handsome Jack'" The Master smiled with excitement as he stalked over to the injured Captain. Jack kicked out and choked as the Master picked him up by the throat, using the full strength of a timelord, and threw him into the nearby.

The Doctor's scream of "Captain!" drowned out the gasps of the three Joneses but it was clear that everyone in the room, even the usually-stoic guards, were affected by the Master's casual violence.

"You'd better not keep that racket up all night, Doctor." The Master warned as he advanced on Jack who was trying to get to his feet. "You'll ruin it for the viewers."

"_Viewers?" _The Doctor followed to where the Master pointed and noticed a tiny, compact camera whirring away. So the Master hadn't been joking about filming…

"Oh yes, through this…_thing_" the Master shoved Jack, who had almost managed to make it to his feet, back down to the floor, "I'm going teach every last stinking human, and you of course, Doctor, that disobedience will **not **be tolerated."

* * *

**AN: I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for my beta Night's Darkness for the look over and to antisocialscience1990 for giving me her blesing to post this. The whumping starts in full force next chapter (if anyone's interested, lol).**


End file.
